Movie Theater Tips
While Playing The Mini-Game 1: Always Try To Get The Better Items. * If you go for the popcorn, which is the worst item, you might miss something better, like a pizza slice. * Normally, if you try to get a lot of food instead of food with better points, you do worse. 2: There Is Usually One Bunny Pakka Thing That Throws Better Items. * You can figure out which by just seeing in the first 5 - 10 seconds. * Stand in the middle, and pay most of your attention to the Pakka throwing better stuff. Unless the other Pakka throws a pizza slice, corn dog, super dog, or star treat. * If you're in the middle and the better Pakka throws far, you can scoot back. If he throws short, you can scoot forwards (towards him). 3: Jump And Move More With Lower Evolutions. * Baby Pakkas are so short and so skinny that the food bounces over them or a little too far to the side and your Pakka won't get it. * Kid Pakkas are skinny and kinda short so it will probably miss. * Teen Pakkas are kinda wide and kinda tall, so it's easier. * Adult Pakkas are the biggest and jump the highest, but you won't need to jump with them because they have the largest 'range'. 4: If You Are Playing The Heart Mini-Game For Movie Stubs, You Should Save Up 3 For The Better Game Because You Can Get Food With More Evolve Points, Unless You're Doing Alchemy. But Still Save Up 3 Because Alchemy Recipes Need 3 Items. * It says it all. 5: Save The Food With Evolve Points Until Your Pakka Is Hungry/Needs Happiness. * If you don't, you aren't using its full potential. * Also, save it until your Pakka's evolve meter is almost full and when it's hungry/needs happiness (depends on the food), so when the Pakka evolves it still has one/some bite(s). 6: If You're Gonna Play The Movie Theater Mini-Game, Play It Multiple Times. * After about 3 games, you stop getting ads. At least, for me I do. * If you play for food 3 times, you can use alchemy. * More rewards means faster evolved pets and means you can hatch a new pet sooner! 7: Learn The Song. * I know it sounds silly, but it helps you focus on what your Pakka is doing and what/where the Bunny Pakka Things are throwing instead of the timer. * It also helps you know when it's gonna end. * It's catchy. 8: Save Your Luck For The 0 Stub Game. * Normally, some games are luckier than others. * If you go on higher games, your luck won't be as good. After The Game 0 Stub Game * If you get the meter for Movie Stubs almost full but not quite and do good the next round (if you don't get around 250 points, put it towards hearts and go again), you can start a chain where if you get at least 50 hearts per round and put it towards a movie stub, you automatically get a movie stub the next round. * Before starting a chain, just put your points towards a movie stub. * If you need hearts, just ignore this and put your points towards hearts. 1 Stub Game * Use your rewards in Alchemy. Mitts.png 3 Stub Game This is a little more complicated. It's more complicated because there is a freaking KIWANO in the middle of the rewards. * If you know you have bad luck that round, try not to score much. If you know you have good luck that round, try to score a lot. * If you get the Kiwano, use it in Alchemy. If you don't get the Kiwano, feed the food with evolve points to your pet. Unless you get a Heart Gem. Then play the 3 stub game 2 more times and use those rewards with the heart gem. Also see: Movie Theater Category:Candidates for Deletion